


Greetings (Lance)

by sebastian_michaelishive



Series: Down On His Knees [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Lance is a dork, M/M, greetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_michaelishive/pseuds/sebastian_michaelishive
Summary: The first in a series of why Lance and Lotor knelt for each other. No smut, sowwy :'/





	Greetings (Lance)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy it while it lasts, lovelies. 
> 
>  
> 
> This isn't even 300 words lol.

He knelt the first time they met formally. 

   Lance had knelt because Lotor was a prince, and he did not know that receiving a Galran prince was not the same as receiving an Earthly one.

   Lotor had been amused, staring down at him with curiosity as the Blue/Red Paladin knelt down and took his hand, gently placing soft lips upon his fingers. It was the most gentle greeting he'd ever gotten in his life, and he decided he quite liked it, so he didn't say anything at first. Of course, later on down the road, he would tell him, and Lance would go red with embarrassment, sputtering noises coming out of his mouth with no end, but there was no reason to worry. Lotor assured him he did, in fact, enjoy it, and he did not mind if he kept greeting him like that.~

**Author's Note:**

> All of these lil shits will be made into one whole fic on my pseud LoveMeKnot. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a thirsty hoe for comments and kudos so please leave some down below! Criticism is appreciated as well!


End file.
